Nerd Be Gone
by stunninglythere
Summary: -On Hiatus-..Okay, he's not a nerd in the obvious, however, she always knew there was something behind it all. So what does she do when she literally falls?
1. Chapter 1

The basics...

I don't own CCS... Obviously.

Mistakes? Let me know.

What else can I say?

* * *

"Ohayo, Li-kun."

Li looked up from his desk to see a beautiful face in front of him, "Ah, ohayo, Kinomoto-San." Li said pushing his glasses back up the rim of his nose.

The girl smiled, "You should call me Sakura, we are friends, ie?" She said, as she brushed some hair behind her ear, and sat down to the desk next to him.

Li eyes grew wide, and he blushed. "Gomen.." Li said quietly.

_"She again, has decided to start a conversation with me.."_

_--__--__--__--__--_

"Sakura-chan, why are you sitting near that loser Li!" A boy sitting on top of his desk in the back said, as he threw a piece of clumped up paper at Li.

Sakura turned to look at the boy, "Katashi-kun, I'd rather sit by Li-kun than you because he's quite mature, other than yourself."

"And once again, the intelligence you lack has been shut down by the use of your ability to be immature." A boy who sat behind Katashi said.

"Shut up Satoshi." Katashi said, annoyingly.

"You should learn how to do that yourself, shouldn't you now, Katashi?" Satoshi said, continuing his reading.

Katashi turned around and faced Satoshi. "Well it just doesn't make sense why _she_ would sink down to talk to a nerd such as Li Syaoran. She is the most beautiful girl in the school, and she talks to _him_ of all people!"

"Kinomoto may be tall, slender, exceptionally beautiful with emeralds for eyes..."Satoshi paused as he glanced at her, "...But she is not as pathetic as to having think that she is of higher class than Li. She is the one who believes that everyone is equal and certainly, her sincerity is all pure."

Katashi looked at Satoshi, with a completely baffled look on his face.

Satoshi sighed, "Simply put, she's better than you."

_--__--__--__--__--_

"It's almost graduating time, Li-kun, what are you going to do for after everyone is off?" Sakura asked, watching Li do his work.

"Uhm," Li fumbled with his pencil, "Other than taking a year off, I haven't decided..."

_"Jeez... She makes me so nervous.."_

"Well then, I hope you are happy with whatever that you do then." Sakura beamed.

"Alright class, settle down." Sensei said, as he stepped into the classroom. "It's that time of doing your senior projects.. However, it is allowed this year, that you guys may work with partners to create a single one together."

"Will you be my partner, Li-kun?" Sakura whispered as she looked over at Li.

Li blushed, and nodded. Sakura smiled happily, and turned back to face their Sensei.

_--__--__--__--__--_

_--__--__--__--__--_

It had been a good five years after graduation, and everyone was off in college and work. There was one however, a man of twenty-three. No longer was he skinny and gawky, but a man exuding plenty of confidence and strength. There were no more of the dark, thick-rim glasses to hide his hazel eyes, nor the metal braces to hide the brilliance of his perfect, white smile. There weren't anymore of the "geek" clothing, but was replaced with polo shirts, and jeans. Nevertheless, he couldn't get rid of the idea of not wearing Converse shoes, but rather, just kept them in better shape.

The man turned the corner, stopping at the bottom of the stairs. A soft click-clacking of heels echoed his way, as he glanced at his Rolex watch. Placing a foot onto the first step of the stairs, he sighed.

_"Where should I go for lunch now that I'm done for the day?" _The man thought.

A sudden shriek broke his thoughts, and a weight came down upon him, causing him to lose his balance. He fell onto the floor, with whoever it was, right on top of him.

"Gomen-nasai, gomen-nasai!" A woman's voice said frantically. The man groaned as he pushed himself, and the woman on top of him, into a seating position.

"I'm alright.." The man's deep voice said softly, rubbing the back of his head. He opened his eyes to see a beautiful, auburn hair woman on top of him. "Are you alright?" He asked, as the woman continued to apologize, looking away from him, completely embarrassed.

"I-I'm fine.." The woman managed to say, still looking away from the man. She felt the warmth of a hand placed on her lower jaw, and forced her to look his way. She kept her eyes shut tight, feeling the red creep up her cheeks.

"It's okay to look at me, I'm positive I'm not hideous." The man said, obviously with a smile in his talk.

She opened one eye at a time and gasped as her heart started to race. The man's eyes grew wide, and a warm smile crept onto his lips.

_"Those are the emerald eyes of pure beauty and kindness, that I would never forget." _He thought.

"Sakura-chan?" The man asked, obviously very surprised.

"Li-kun?" The woman named Sakura, asked quietly.

"Please, call me Syaoran." Syaoran said, as he gazed at Sakura. He chuckled, "Still a bit clumsy, aren't you?" Syaoran glanced at her.

_"Beautifully dressed as always... And the heels to make her trip.. Of course..."_

"H-hai.." Sakura said softly, as she sat herself onto the first step of the stairs.

Syaoran stood up, dusting his clothes quickly, and put out a hand to Sakura. Sakura hesitantly placed her hand in his, and was effortlessly pulled up onto her feet. Sakura felt the warmth of soft lips touching the back of her hand, causing her to blush, and bite her lower lip out of nervous habit.

_"You are still ever so beautiful, Sakura.."_ Syaoran thought.

"That must be the third blush from you within the last five minutes," Syaoran let her hand go reluctantly.

Sakura blushed, still looking down at her feet, she dusted her dress pants off. "You know me well... Well, at least everyone does for myself still being a bit clumsy...And that I always-" The same hand that lifted her chin up moments ago, did again.

"...You always blush.." Syaoran finished, as he felt the feelings he had thought had vanished so long ago, come back quickly to him.

_  
Flashback_

_"How ironic, that I would fall for the ever beautiful Kinomoto Sakura.."_Li thought, glancing at Sakura as she placed the picture onto the poster board.

"Oh Li-kun, how about that?" Sakura beamed, looking at Li.

"That's... cool.." Li said, unsure of what to really say.

"Are you sure? Maybe we could use something else!" Sakura said, still going through the many pictures.

_End Flashback_

"I-I almost hadn't recognized you.. You've changed so much." Sakura said, looking up at Syaoran. Even now, with having worn her three inch heels, she just barely hit his shoulders. _"He's so handsome..!" _She squealed inside, _"I knew that there was something behind all of that.."_

Syaoran's face grew a bit worried, since he had _always_, and _only_ cared for Sakura's opinion.

"Is it bad to have change?"

"Ie, ie.. Of course not, change is good.. It's just that.." Sakura's voice became quiet.

"That?.." He asked nervously.

"It's just that... I remember asking you why you dressed like you did.. Back in high school, and you basically said-"

"I don't care about fashion because it isn't important to me.. I am me, and frankly, I'm ok with that.." Syaoran said, remembering word for word.

Sakura nodded, unsure what to say next.

Syaoran smiled, "A few months after graduation, my braces were removed and I got contacts.. Then a year later, I had 'buffed' up after many months of intensive martial arts in China, and so upon returning home, my four sisters 'insisted', rather were all going to come after me, if I didn't let them give me a makeover.. And so I, of course, obliged."

Sakura's face lit up, and her lips grew into a smile. "I see.. Well, I'm sorry if I've kept you waiting for whatever it was you were heading to do.."

"Oh no, it's quite alright."

_"Actually, I'm really glad now to have her literally fall on me.." _He thought.

"..I was actually just debating where to go for lunch actually.." Syaoran said, stopping a moment. "Actually, I should be sorry for keeping you waiting.. You must be in a hurry if you had tripped down the stairs.. Possibly to meet a boyfriend, I assume."

"Boyfriend? Hardly the case." Sakura scoffed, obviously her luck with men were seemingly terrible. "He's nonexistent of course.. Decent men are hard to find these days.."

"Sakura-chan!" A voice came from the top of the stairs.

Sakura turned to look up the stairs to see an amethyst beauty, her best friend, Daidoji Tomoyo.

"Hai, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura said, surprised to see Tomoyo.

"Good thing I caught you. Eriol-kun and I are going to- Oh, Li-kun? I didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon." Tomoyo said, surprised to see the unruly chestnut hair, but handsome man in front of Sakura.

"Ohayo, Daidoji-chan." Syaoran said, nodding to Tomoyo.

"Oh please, Tomoyo is fine. You ought to know that by now." Tomoyo said, as she descended the stairs.

Syaoran smiled, "If that's the case, Syaoran is fine as well."

Sakura stood quietly, a bit confused.

"As I was saying though, Eriol-kun and I are heading to lunch at the cafe down the street.. Would you and Syaoran like to join us?" Tomoyo beamed, winking at Syaoran.

Sakura hadn't noticed the wink though, as she seemed to be immersed within her thoughts. ".. I suppose so, that sounds good. How about you, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura said, looking back at Syaoran.

"Sounds perfect." Syaoran grinned.

* * *

Well, that's it.

What do you think?

-Stunninglythere


	2. Chapter 2

The basics...

I don't own CCS... Obviously.

Mistakes? Let me know.

What else can I say?

* * *

_Flashback_

_"That's something you would do, of course." Tomoyo said, giggling._

_"Shut up, I didn't mean to trip.. Again." Sakura said, annoyingly._

_"Anyways, how's the senior project going with you and Li?"_

_"Great. Li is so sweet, and fun to work with."_

_"Sweet, is he? Are you getting a crush on him? I know you have some cute attraction to nerds like I do with my Eriol." Tomoyo grinned._

_Sakura blushed, "I don't even know.. There is something behind all of that.. I know that."_

_"Oh, I'm SURE you know."_

_End Flashback_

_--__--__--__--__--_

"I wish I could find a decent man, it's so hard these days. So many of them are like Katashi.. Ugh." Sakura sighed from her little seat near the corner.

"Oh please Sakura-chan! You could find one if you would let them take you out on dates!" Tomoyo stated as she took another bite of food.

"I let Katashi take me out and what happens?"

"He tried to get me in bed." Tomoyo quoted with Sakura."I know that, BUT there are plenty of other men out there!" Tomoyo stated.

_--__--__--__--__--_

"So cousin, have you still continued that training since I last saw you... Almost a year ago?" Eriol asked, as he moved the empty plate out of the way.

"Eh.. Yeah.. Not as much, I would say though. Or, at the least, not _as _intensive.." Syaoran replied, leaning back into his chair.

"I see, back into school and relaxation?"

"Yeah, that year took a lot out of me."

"I'm sure." A sly smile appeared on Eriol's face, "And what about women, cousin? Have you found another one to your liking?"

Syaoran's eyes grew questioningly, "No... I haven't."

Eriol leaned in across the table and whispered, "And of the woman nearby? Have you gotten over her?"

Syaoran glanced at Sakura, as she and Tomoyo continued talking within their own little world.

_"I could never get over the fact that the most popular, beautiful, and very sincere girl of the school talked to me.. She even gave my first kiss... Not that it was intense or anything.."_

Syaoran shook his head. "I wish. There isn't a woman that could match her," he said quietly.

"Well, I'm sure _now _she would be much more interested than back in high school."

_--__--__--__--__--_

_Flashback_

_"Oh, Li, have you really never had a kiss on the lips?" Sakura asked, looking at Li closely._

_"N-no, I haven't.." Li said, truly embarrassed._

_"Awe, that's sweet though!" Sakura said, as she grabbed Li's face. "But, you need to at least experience it once before you graduate!" She said, as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips._

_Li's eyes grew wide as he turned beet red. He quickly look away from Sakura, really quite surprised._

_End flashback_

"She did _technically _give you your first kiss, am I wrong?" Eriol said, as the two men took a step out into the welcoming late afternoon.

Syaoran nodded, still rather embarrassed about it.

"Most women are indeed, much more interested in me _now _ than back in high school.. It's rather annoying, I would say.."

"Well, as you said before, _she _ was the only one who was ever a bit impressive... Am I wrong?"

"You are correct... I haven't gone a day without thinking about her.." Syaoran said, turning around to look at the girls idly making their way through the restaurant doors, chatting away.

_--__--__--__--__--_

"He's so handsome now, you should ask him out on a date!" Tomoyo said just before they reached the restaurant doors.

"Ie... That's just embarrassing..." Sakura said, shaking her head.

"Oh please! Take a chance!" Tomoyo winked.

_"Nervous... A lot.." _Sakura thought.

"Well my love, are you ready?" Eriol said, holding his arm out.

"Of course." Tomoyo said happily, holding onto his arm.

"We're going to take a stroll around the park before the sun sets... Care to join?" Eriol asked, looking over at the two standing nearby.

"Uhm.." Sakura's nervous habit kicked in, as she nibbled her lower lip.

"Hmm... Well, if the emerald-eyed beauty next to me would like to... That would be magnificent." Syaoran said, looking at Sakura.

Immediately, Sakura's face grew beet red as she uttered out a meek 'yes.'

Syaoran smiled, and put his hand out to her. "Shall we?" He asked.

Sakura put her hand in Syaoran's and the four of them headed toward the park around the corner.

_--__--__--__--__--_

"What a beautiful evening.." Tomoyo said, looking around the park.

"Indeed it is my love." Eriol replied as they strolled along.

_"Oh god, I don't know what to do.." _Sakura thought as she started to get really, _really_ nervous.

"Are you all right, Sakura-chan?" Syaoran's deep voice came out softly, stirring Sakura out of her thoughts.

"I-I'm fine." Sakura lied. _"Even the sound of his voice surprises me still... I hadn't thought it would still be so calming after all these years..."_

"Are you sure?" Syaoran asked, quite concerned.

Sakura looked up at Syaoran and smiled. "Positive." She held onto his arm a little tighter.

Syaoran quickly blushed, surprised by her touches.

_--__--__--__--__--_

_Flashback_

_"Hey..." Her voice came out softly. _

_Li stopped drawing, and looked up toward the voice._

_"Sakura-chan..?" Li said, surprised. He pushed his glasses back up his nose, watching as Sakura sat down on the ground, across from him._

_"Hi, Li-kun. What are you doing sitting under the tree?" Sakura asked, smiling. "There are plenty of tables you know."_

_"Uhm... I-I just prefer the shades of the tree..." Li answered very quietly, staring down at his drawing book._

_"Oh? It does seem cooler now that you mention it." Sakura said, leaning back onto her hands. "You don't mind if I sit here with you, do you?"_

_"Uhm...I-I.." Li stuttered, "I don't mi-ind.."_

_Sakura smiled at Li, as he blushed and looked away._

_End flashback_

_--__--__--__--__--_

"So... What are you doing these days, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, looking up towards him as they continued walking.

"Hmm?" Syaoran was caught up his thoughts, and hadn't heard the question. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan. Was caught up in the beauty of this park."

_"And memories.."_

Sakura smiled, "That's all right, I was just wondering what you've been doing these last five years?.."

"Well.. Let's see.. I've mentioned my extensive training.. Removal of glasses and braces... Hmm... Well, I'm at the college to help the drawing teacher _and_ continue creating my drawing portfolio in the process."

"Oh, really... Hiromasa's?.." Sakura asked.

"You're in Hiromasa-sensei's class?.."

"Yes.. I am. I've been developing my skill very well in his class the last few years." Sakura smiled. "...And it's become my passion at that.."

"Drawing is your passion... That's good to hear.." Syaoran smiled as he looked down at Sakura. _"Is it crazy that her passion ended up being the same as mine?.."_

"Will you be in class on Monday then? We're suppose to have a model come in for the realistic section."

Syaoran's eyes grew wide, but Sakura hadn't noticed. "Yes, I will actually.."

_"Model..? Jeez, this just had to happen to me.."_

"That's good." Sakura beamed. "Do you think I can take a look at your portfolio?"

"I don't see why not." Syaoran smiled as the four walked out of the park.

"Well, Eriol and I must go to the apartment. Got to get some stuff done. I'll see you tomorrow Sakura-chan.. Perhaps Syaoran-kun as well?" Tomoyo said, looking at the two."

The handsome Syaoran stood tall, towering the petite Sakura, who barely reached his shoulders. His masculinity fighting with the feminity of Sakura's, showcasing the almost idealistic couple... Almost, at least...

Syaoran smiled, "I suppose.. but I wouldn't want to intrude.."

"No intrusion at all cousin.." Eriol said as he pushed his glasses back up his nose, "I'll give you a call.. You're still using that same number, correct?"

"Hai." Syaoran replied, pushing his slightly messy hair out of his eyes. _"I need a haircut soon.."_

"Of course, Moyo-chan." Sakura replied, grinning. "I would never miss our Saturday lunch and girl's night."

"Girl's night?" Syaoran questioned..

"It's a weekly engagement... You can be reacquainted with some old friends from high school.. Since they have their girl's night, we have our men's group." Eriol replied.

"Yes, we all gather for lunch, and then at night we split off, for whatever we have planned." Tomoyo added.

"I see.." Syaoran said. "Well-" Syaoran was quickly interrupted by a cell phone going off. _"Pure snow pure heart futari deatta-"_

"Gomen.." Sakura said, sliding her phone open, "Moshimoshi?.. Hai.. Hai. Ie... Oniichan...!"

"Sounds like Touya-kun is making her angry again.." Tomoyo said, shaking her head.

"I AM NOT A KAJUU!" Sakura said angrily, sliding her phone shut and putting it back into her purse.

"Er.." Syaoran was surprised, and confused.

"Gomen.. Oniichan and otousan were just wondering when I would be home.. And then oniichan slipped in that I was a kajuu.." Sakura said, a bit embarrassed from her earlier outburst.

Syaoran chuckled, looking at the auburn, emerald eyed beauty. _"The famous beauty in my drawings.."_

Tomoyo smiled, "Well, Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, will see you tomorrow then. Jyaane." Tomoyo and Eriol waved and turned, making their way toward their next destination.

"Jyaane." Sakura said as Syaoran waved them off.

Sakura turned around to face Syaoran, only to see his shoulders, and looked up. Sakura smiled as Syaoran in turn, looked down at her, "So you will be there tomorrow, Syaoran-kun?"

"I haven't made any plans for tomorrow, so I don't see why not. Would be nice to catch up with people.. Although, I hadn't really known anyone else in high school for the most part.." Syaoran had replied.

"You know of them, I think.. Sasaki Rika and her fiancée Yoshiyuki Terada, the Yamazaki's, Takashi and Chiharu, Yanagisawa Naoko, and her long time boyfriend, whom the rest of us just met, Nara Hiro... And of course, Eriol and Tomoyo-chan as always."

"They sound familiar.. I'm sure if I saw them, I'd make the connection." Syaoran said, shrugging.

"I'm sure you will." Sakura said, deciding to walk over to the park bench nearby, and sat down.

"Well, also it seems.." Syaoran walked over to the bench and sat next to her, "You are the only single one as well.. Now why is that?"

Sakura blushed, and looked down at her feet. "I can't really say why... Other than, I am really picky about men... I mean, it's just difficult to find someone who just doesn't want me in bed... It's annoying actually, since I'm not that girl who's willing to do so."

"Well, it just seems that maybe, you haven't found the right guy yet. We're not all like that." Syaoran looked over at Sakura. "Honest."

Sakura smiled, and looked up at Syaoran. _"I did, but it seemed he wasn't ready... But maybe he is.."_

"Well then, how come you don't have a girlfriend?"

"Uhm," Syaoran paused. "I've.. had a few, but none that lasted long.. Mostly because the girls back in highschool realized how much I changed, and were after me... And.. I'm just not interested..."

Sakura raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Interested? As in... not interested in women?"

"Ie, ie!" Syaoran stated quickly, "I'm just not interested in _them_ rather.."

_"Rather.. The case being that I'm still in it for her.."_

"I see.. Well, perhaps you'll find the right woman soon enough then. Anyways, I must get going, my car is still in the school parking lot." Sakura said, standing up.

"Mine as well, I'll walk with you." Syaoran said, standing up, and held out his arm for Sakura.

Sakura smiled, grabbing onto his arm once again, as the two headed back towards the school.

* * *

Well, that's the latest..

What do you think?

Stunninglythere


	3. Chapter 3

Obviously..

ClampCCS.

Reviews? Thanks as always!

* * *

"Li Syaoran... Li... Syaoran.. Hmmm..." Yoshiyuki Terada said, thinking aloud.

"That is rather familiar.." Takashi put in, stuffing his face with some potato chips.

"Don't ruin your appetite for lunch!" Chiharu said as she glared at over at Takashi.

"Oh, I'll be fine honey." Takashi smiled, and yet still continued to eat the potato chips.

"Honestly, sometimes.." Chiharu stopped herself from saying another word, and just shook her head.

Syaoran reached the apartment complex, utterly surprised. _"This seems to be more of a condominium.. And a very large one at that.. Eriol.. Always trying to make things seem small.."_

"Number 205..." Syaoran read the text message aloud that he had recieved from Eriol earlier. _"Oh.. There it is." _Syaoran went up to the door and rang the doorbell. A minute later, Eriol popped open the door.

"Oh, you've finally arrive cousin. Do-zo ohairi kudasai. (i.e. Please come in.)" Eriol said as he opened the door wider for Syaoran.

"Ah, arigato." Syaoran said, as he walked his way inside the house, leaving his shoes near the front door.

Eriol lead Syaoran into the rather large living room where there were several people on the couches and chairs.

"Everyone, this is Li Syaoran." Eriol said as everyone turned around to face the two, and waved happily. "From the left that is Terada and Rika, the Yamazaki's, Takashi and Chiharu, then Naoko and Hiro.. And my lovely Tomoyo, as you already know.. Sakura will most likely be late today.."

"Ohayo." Syaoran said. "Nice to see you guys again."

"Li Syaoran! It's been a while since I've last seen you.. You've changed a lot I see." Terada said.

"For the better.. It seems.." Chiharu said, obviously surprised.

"I think he took some of that "Nerd Be Gone" stuff.." Naoko said, staring at Syaoran.

"That "Nerd Be Gone" item is quite rare to find these da-" Takashi was quickly stopped by Chiharu's hand covering his mouth.

"This is not the time for stories!" Chiharu said, slightly angry.

"Still telling those stories, eh, Yamazaki? And yes, that image is gone from me physically... Mentally, I find it quite handy." Syaoran said flashing his grin.

"Oh please, call us by our names, we're all friends here." Chiharu said.

"Yeah, Takashi is fine." Takashi said.

Eriol chuckled, "Well, let's take a seat, and wait for Sakura-chan.. She should be here in a few minutes." Eriol lead Syaoran toward the empty side of the couch, while Eriol had resumed his place near Tomoyo-chan.

The door opened and closed quickly, and Sakura rushed into the living room. "Gomen nasai! Otousan had a lot to say this morning during breakfast." Sakura sighed, and closed her eyes.

"You're here now, so let's get lunch started." Tomoyo said, as she got up and headed towards the kitchen. The other girls followed, along with Eriol.

"I'll be back momentarily." Eriol said, as he left the living room.

"You going to take a seat, or just stand behind the couch the whole time?" The voice said, looking at the auburn haired beauty. Her hair was down, grasping the curves of her face all the way down to her shoulders, creating the emerald shine in her eyes. His eyes continued downward to her neck, down even more to the low cut shirt she wore, presenting a bit of distraction.

Sakura opened her eyes, only to realize she was looking at directly at Syaoran. "Oh, Syaoran.. Hadn't realized you were sitting there." A smile grew onto her face.

Syaoran smiled back, as he quickly reverted his eyes back to hers, and then whispered, "Come sit with me, so it doesn't feel as weird as it seems to be."

Sakura laughed a bit, and sat on the couch next to Syaoran. "It isn't awkward is it?"

"Well," Syaoran said, holding his hand to Sakura, who in turn, placed her hand in his. "It isn't as awkward now that you're here." Syaoran kissed the back of her hand, causing the deep, crimson red to creep up her face.

"So... Syaoran... Are you and Sakura dating?" Terada asked, grinning.

"Uh-" Syaoran was interrupted.

"Sakura-chan! Can you help me in the kitchen please?" Tomoyo shouted.

"Coming!" Sakura replied, quickly got up and went into the kitchen.

The others were all surprised at her rush into the kitchen.

"Uhm, no.. unfortunately." Syaoran said unhappily.

"You guys just ran into each other the other day, correct? That's what Eriol was telling us from what Tomoyo had told him." Terada asked.

"Yeah.. She.. fell on me down the stairs... But I broke her fall." Syaoran chuckled, remembering the exact events that day.

"Wow.. That's kind of crazy that you guys ran into each other... Anyways, what have you been doing since you last graduated?.." Terada said.

"Yeah.. You've changed a lot from the high school Syaoran we knew." Takashi said.

"Geek to chic as the girls would say." Hiro added in.

"Exactly!" Terada agreed.

"Exactly what?" Eriol said, as he stepped into the living room and settle onto his chair.

"That Syaoran went from geek to chic as the girls would say." Terada said laughing.

"That sounds a bit on the.. _other_ side there now... I'd rather not repeat it." Hiro said, shaking his head.

"Agreed..." Syaoran said.

"So, tell us what you've been doing then since graduation, eh cousin?" Eriol asked.

_--__--__--__--__--_

The time during and after lunch had pass by quite quickly, and it was soon time to part ways between the sexes. The men off to the bar, to have a few drinks for relaxation, while the women were staying at the apartment, watching chick flicks, and catching up on the gossip. The girls all got up, and pushed the men out the door.. Except for one of course.

"Hope you had fun today, Syaoran." Sakura smiled, as she looked up at Syaoran.

"I did." Syaoran already had his sly grin plastered on his face. "You have fun here then, don't talk too much about me." He winked.

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed, softly hitting him on the arm.

"Ow! That hurt!" Syaoran rubbed his arm where Sakura had hit him.

"Ha ha.. Very funny, off you go then!" Sakura said as she tried to push him out the door.. Which turned out to be a complete failure.

"Is that all you got, miss?"

Sakura didn't reply, but instead, just looked away.

"Hey now.. I'm only kidding."

Sakura still didn't turn to look his way.

"Uhm.." Syaoran didn't know what to do.

Sakura smiled as she turned back to look at him. "Well, have fun with the guys okay?" Sakura said, as she walked towards him for a quick hug.

"Uh huh." Syaoran said, hugging her. "Thanks for making things a bit less awkward.." Syaoran whispered as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

Sakura blushed, "You're welcome." The two released from their hug, and Syaoran stepped out the door.

"Have a good night ladies." Syaoran said, closing the door behind him.

_--__--__--__--__--_

"Oh Sakura-chan! Li Syaoran is so handsome!!" Rika exclaimed as they all settled onto the couch and seats.

Chiharu and Naoko both nodded in agreement.

"I told Sakura she should ask him out on a date, but it's embarrassing apparently." Tomoyo said, looking over at Sakura.

"It is embarrassing!" Sakura exclaimed, covering herself with a blanket.

"Besides, we all knew how much of a crush you had on him in high school, we did see your drawings of him after all." Tomoyo stated.

"That's true!" Rika agreed.

"You need a man in your life anyways Sakura-chan." Chiharu said.

"No kidding." Naoko laughed. "Really Sakura-chan, what do you think of him anyways?"

Sakura peeked out from under her blanket, and sighed. She let the blanket drop down to her shoulders, "He's... handsome.. I mean, I always thought he was cute in high school, but now, it's just... wow, you know?"

"Oh, yeah, we definitely know now." Tomoyo grinned.

"He's still the polite, and sweet, but he isn't shy anymore..."

"He EXUDES the confidence honey, he wants you!" Rika said.

"Yeah, AND you smiled a lot today at lunch with him.. AND THEN you guys hugged at the end.. And a kiss on the cheek from him! ..Don't think we didn't notice..." Chiharu said, giggling. The giggling quickly ceased after a pillow hit Chiharu that had come from Sakura's way.

"That's what you get!" Sakura stuck out her tongue.

"Pillow fight!" Chiharu shouted as the room filled with women hitting each other with pillows.

_--__--__--__--__--_

_"I had a good time at lunch yesterday.. And the guys, definitely nice to know.. Glad you fell on me. ;)" _The text message from Syaoran said.

Sakura smiled, and quickly text him back. _"It was good to have you there... Although, I wish our meeting had been more graceful on my part. Haha."_

_"That's all right, I certainly didn't mind having to break your fall.. It didn't hurt. Anyways, will you be in class tomorrow? I'll be dropping by."_

_"I will indeed. Have to be there for the model drawing, Hiromasa-sensei often demands that I'm there. He says I'm very talented and says I'll be somewhere with the hard work I put in. So.. I can't miss."_

_"Good, I'll see you tomorrow then. I have several errands to do today."_

_"Tomorrow it is. "_ Sakura slid her phone close, and put it in her back pocket. "Syaoran-kun.." She said softly, smiling.

* * *

That's it.. Another chapter.

Bad? Perhaps, but I suppose you guys think otherwise.

Reviews? Always appreciated.

Stunninglythere


	4. Chapter 4

It seems my story has caught a bit more attention than I had figured it would.

Thanks.

Oh, and as usual... I do not own CCS.

* * *

"Ohayou gozaimasu." A man in his late fourties and graying hair said as he walked into the classroom.

"Ohayou, Hiromasa sensei." The class greeted.

"As you know, today we will have a model come in. It will be a man... So, don't oogle ladies!" Hiromasa sensei stated, looking around at all the students."He will be sitting in this chair in the middle of the classroom... And you will draw him from the angle you see.. Make sure you get the shading and muscle tone correct.. He is real after all... Please, do come in." Hiromasa said, putting his hand out towards the door.

A tall man stepped into the classroom, dressed in jeans, and a zipped up baggy sweater with the hood up to hide his face from view.

"As you will." Hiromas said, stepping away from the chair, and headed towards his desk.

The hooded man nodded, then spun around, as if looking for someone and stopped in his tracks. He seemed to be facing directly at Sakura, and proceeded to adjust the chair behind him, and to slowly unzip his sweater. Underneath the sweater revealed a tanned, well tone chest and abs. The v shape lines driving down into his low set jeans, hiding the naughty beneath. The man slipped the sweater off his arms, revealing well shaped biceps and shoulders, hiding a strong back. The model certainly caused the many gasps heard throughout the classroom..

Sakura's eyes grew wide. "Oh.. my.. kami.." Sakura sputtered, quite shocked. The messy chestnut hair was gone, simply cut a few inches, and put into sort of a fauxhawk. The model was, but of course, Li Syaoran, and Sakura was more than surprised. Syaoran quickly winked at her, and smiled, throwing his sweater onto the chair and sat down.

_"There she is.. Sakura-chan.. Beautiful long auburn hair... Emerald orbs for eyes... The reason for my famosity.."_ Syaoran kept his view of Sakura simply for the sake of his sanity during the sitting.

"Did he just wink at you?" The girl next to Sakura whispered.

"Oh..." Sakura blushed a crimson red, unsure what to do.

"You are so lucky! How do you know him?"

"Uhm.." Sakura turned to look at the girl, still confused as to how he came. "Er, he's a friend I've known since high school... I don't think that makes me lucky Kei.."

"Are you kidding? Look at him! Most of us would _die_ to meet a man like him!.. Unless he's an asshole.. of course.. Excuse my language." Kei said, turning to concentrate on the drawing portion. "He's not one of those guys is he?" Kei peeked over at Sakura.

"Ie, ie, not even.. Kami.." Sakura sighed. She definitely wasn't expecting Syaoran to be the model of course, let alone to _look_ like he did.

"Ooh, is he single?.." Kei said, obviously oogling Syaoran.

"Uhm.." Sakura felt hesitent to answer. "..H-hai. He is.."

_"It shouldn't matter.. He's not mine..."_

"Ooh, well then.." Kei started to work on her drawing.

_--__--__--__--__--_

Class was more than halfway done, and Hiromasa announced, "All right class, let's take a fifteen minute break.. Come back ready to draw again."

"Hai." The class replied. Most of the class had gone outside for some fresh air, but a few girls had stayed behind, beginning to circle Syaoran as he stood up.

"Uhm, excuse me please.." Syaoran said, trying to get his way out of the mini crowd of oogling girls. Once he was freed, he made his way to Sakura at her drawing easel, who gave him a quick shake of the head, and put her hand up.

"I can't bel-" Sakura's words were quickly interrupted by his warm lips caressing the back of her hand, and the deep crimson red creapt back up her face.

"Can't believe what?.." Syaoran said, smiling.

"Oh!" Sakura pulled her hand out of his and smiled. "How could you not tell me you were the model?"

"I thought it'd be more fun if I just surprised you... Hope you didn't mind." Syaoran had that sly grin on his face.

"Oh, jeez.. So mean." Sakura said, playfully slapping him on the arm._"Mind? That's far from my mind TO mind.."_

"Well beautiful..." Syaoran said, walking closer to her, holding his arms out to her.

"You suck." Sakura said as she walked into his arms for a hug. Instantly, his warmth engulfed her petite body, but shivered at the realization of hugging him shirtless.

"So.." Syaoran whispered into her ears for the little privacy they could get. "I wanted to ask you... But everyone staring at me is kind of weirding me out..."

"Hmm?" Sakura curiously looked up at Syaoran.

"Well, first off, what are the times that you work?.. I believe Eriol was explaining to me that you and Tomoyo work for her mother at the company..." Syaoran said, letting her go, but decided to hold her hand still.

"Uhm, we just work on the weekdays.. Mondays and Wedesday are at night... Tuesday and Thursday during the day.. We get Friday through Sunday off."

"Plans for the weekend?.."

"Other than the usual breakfast with otousan and oniichan on Saturday and Sunday.. I haven't made any other plans.."

"How about Friday night.. dinner and a movie at my house..? I'd like to catch up with you." Syaoran bit at his lower lip nervously, but still had that playful grin on his face.

"Uhm.." Sakura couldn't help but stare at Syaoran. The way he bit his lip made her think provocatively, and how mischevious the now Li Syaoran had become.

_"Bad..Bad!"_

"That would be nice. Absolutely.." Sakura smiled.

"Perfect." Syaoran flashed his perfect smile, softly swinging their hands together unknowingly.

_"Just perfect.. This time, I think I'm ready."_

"All right class, back to work. You should be far enough in your drawings at this point!" Hiromasa sensei said, as all the students walked back to their drawing easels. Syaoran released her hand, and slowly walked his way back toward his seat in the middle of the classroom.

"Sakura! I thought he wasn't dating anyone! Especially you!" Kei hissed, quite disappointed at what was just witnessed.

"We're not!" Sakura said quickly. "At least not right now..? I think."

_"I don't even know if it's a date Friday night!"_

"Well, at least we know who he's interested in.. You are one lucky girl, Sakura.." Kei said, concentrating on her drawing.

"Lucky.. Right.." Sakura said quietly, as she went back to drawing.

_"It's not a date.. I'm sure it isn't.. Even as nice as that would be, but he hadn't called it that.. He said we weren't the other day..? Even though he just asked me out for Friday night..."_

_"You are so naive sometimes, Sakura-chan... but that's what makes you so kawaii."_ Sakura recalled Tomoyo stating that to her often.

_"Oh my kami, what if it is?"_ Sakura felt her heart beat a bit faster.

"He's even got kanji tattoos down his back.. He just keeps getting better and better.." Kei said, licking her lips

"Oh yeah..." Sakura said, unsure of what else to think or say.

"Kinomoto Sakura... How do you know the Li Syaoran..?" Hiromasa said as he came to stop near Sakura's easel.

"High school friend." Sakura said quietly.

"Oh? Well that's magnificent, considering I was hoping you would allow him to help you with your portfolio."

"Hmm? I thought you were helping me?"

"I will, but I want someone like Li to help you as well. He's quite the amazing artist.. Have you not seen any of his drawings?"

"Erm... No, I haven't yet. He's suppose to show me his portfolio soon though, since I had asked if I could.."

"Good, he can show you the drawing he is most famous for in the art world... Bears a striking resembelence to you now that I think about it.."

"Eh?" Sakura was obviously confused.

_"A striking resembelence to myself?"_

"By the way, your drawing is coming out well as I expected.. You have the best frontal shot of him it seems..." Hiromasa replied, as he went to another student's easel.

"Arigato.. Hiromasa sensei." Sakura said, and continued working on the drawing.

_--__--__--__--__--_

_"FInally! Class is over!"_ Sakura thought happily, putting her art equipment away.

"Hey." The sweet, deep voice from behind Sakura came.

Sakura quickly turned around to find Syaoran shirtless still. "Uhm, aren't you suppose to put your..." Sakura's eyes lowered from his pectorals, down his stomach, the ab lines perfectly cut, down the deep set V disappearing into his lowcut pants.

"My... what?" Syaoran asked, knowing well where her eyes had traveled, and grinned.

"Your..." Sakura's eyes quickly reverted back up to his handsome face.

_"Concentrating on his face isn't making this easier..."_

"Your.. shirt.. or sweater.. Whichever so you're covered.." Sakura said meekly, looking elsewhere.

"Am I that hideous?" Syaoran asked as he walked backwards to grab his sweater on the chair.

"I'm not going to answer that.." Sakura said quietly as she looked back at Syaoran zipped his sweater up.

_"Hardly hideous."_

"Why not?" Syaoran grabbed the hood of the sweater and put it over his head.

"I don't have to." Sakura smirked, as she headed toward the exit.

"...That's fair I suppose." Syaoran said, grabbing his stuff that he left at the desk near the door, and followed Sakura.

"So," Sakura continued walking towards her black Civic, and took a quick glance back towards Syaoran. "When am I going to be able to see your portfolio?"

"Friday?.. While I cook you dinner, how about that?" Syaoran said, as Sakura popped open her car trunk.

"Oh.. You're going to cook for me?" Sakura sounded surprised, as she placed her art stuff inside.

"Yeah.. Is that all right?"

"Hmm... I just figured you still had your butler... Wei, was it?"

"I do.. It's just that Wei has taught me how to cook.. And normally, he does cook... But I like to cook sometimes."

"...Or just to impress a girl more?" Sakura stated.

"It's a plus... But does that mean I've impressed you some so far?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"So far so good." Sakura smiled. "Anyways, I've got to get going to meet up with Moyo-chan."

"Alright.." Syaoran said, as the two hugged.

"Get completely dressed!" Sakura said, as she got into the driver's seat.

"I will.. Eventually." Syaoran smirked as he closed the door for Sakura.

"Bai-bai." Sakura said, as she turned on her car and drove off.

Syaoran waved, and headed towards his Skyline parked several stalls over.

* * *

Yeah, that's it.

Enjoy, please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is, another chapter.

Life is a little busy with summer arriving surprisingly.

So enjoy.

_As usual, I do not happen to own CCS._

* * *

"Dinner? How exciting!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Finally Sakura-chan is going to date again!" She gleamed at the thought as the two sat opposite sides on the couches.

"I seriously hope you're not thinking of putting me back in those clothes you made for me, do you?" Sakura asked, unhappily.

"Oh, it's just something I put together! Sakura-chan, you shine in the outfits I put you in! And you can't deny that!"

"I can try."

"That's fine, but I always win!" Tomoyo beamed.

"Inside my heart... I hate you for that." Sakura said apathetically.

"That's just what you say until you put on the outfit." Tomoyo said matter-of-factly.

Sakura just glared at Tomoyo, because without a doubt, she always glowed in her outfits.

"Anyways, so tell me about the model in class. I must know details!" Tomoyo paused, "...Unless it was another fat guy..." Tomoyo and Sakura both shuddered at the thought.

"Hardly fat.. But it was a guy." Sakura softly.

"Oh? Super skinny then?"

"Nope... He was in _magnificent_ shape.. Strong arms and chest... Six-pack abs... The v-lines drove down into his low set jeans.." Sakura sighed happily.

"Don't drool honey." Tomoyo giggled.

Sakura glared at Tomoyo again, "It wasn't just that anyways.. We know _him_."

"We do?" Tomoyo gasped. "It couldn't have been..?.. Could it?"

"Oh yeah, indefinitely.. Li Syaoran." Sakura fell backwards onto the couch.

"Ironic... Did you bring in the drawing book at least? I want to see!" Tomoyo said, standing up quickly.

"You know where..."

Tomoyo grabbed the large drawing book from the kitchen and brought it back with her into the living room. She flipped to the very last few drawing pages, and stopped as she found it.

"Oh my kami... Indeed!" Tomoyo agreed. "And.. he was looking directly at you.. I mean look at that gleam in his eye.. Oh my.. Girl, he has got it in for you!"

"I can't deny that. He totally ignored all the other girls in the room when it was break time and came up to me.. And then asked me out for Friday... It was difficult not to stare at him when he came up to me twice.. The second time was at the end of class and I had to tell him to cover up."

"Oh you didn't!"

"I did.. And he grinned at me because I looked at him all over the second time!" Sakura covered her face with one of the couch pillows and groaned.

"Can't resist the nerd gone stud honey. Let me be honest.. Eriol had mentioned to me that he was going to be the model, and I already knew how he looked shirtless anyways.." Tomoyo half smiled.

"Oh, I _really_ hate you." Sakura said as she throw the pillow at Tomoyo, who then caught it returning it back to her. It missed intentionally, landing at the unoccupied end of the couch.

"No you don't." Tomoyo laughed. "Besides, you _want_ him.. Even more now that he's manned up."

"You know me too well." Sakura admitted defeat.

--

The week passed by quickly, without anymore shirtless mishaps. Syaoran was simply in Hiromasa's classroom as a completely well dressed assistant... And eye candy for the many girls and few men in the classroom.

"You are quite amazing at this..." A man's voice said from behind, startling Sakura from her concentration. She turned around, only to see a white polo.

_"Really, I had to be this much shorter than him, even with heels." _Sakura thought, looking up at the hazel eyed man.

"Gomen.. Didn't mean to startle you." Syaoran smirked.

"Uh huh.." Sakura turned back to her drawing easel, continuing her work. "What is it with you and surprising me?"

"Hmm, it's fun?" Syaoran made his way to the side of the easel, in Sakura's view.

Sakura stared at Syaoran, disbelievingly.

It was finally Friday, mid-afternoon, and Sakura stepped into Tomoyo and Eriol's apartment building. She lazily decided on taking the elevator to the second floor, and walked into the condo.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan! Are you ready for tonight?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura stepped into the living room.

"Hardly.. I'm kind of nervous.." Sakura admitted, sitting onto the couch opposite of Tomoyo.

"Kind of?" Tomoyo raised her eyebrow.

"Fine.. A lot." Sakura sighed.

"So cute! Anyways, I picked out your outfit for the date."

"I don't think it's a date.. He hadn't specified anything."

"Oh please! Don't fool yourself honey, he's cooking you dinner AND has a movie for you two to watch. Besides, he even said he wants to catch up with you! Take it in.. Take _him_ in." Tomoyo grinned.

"You get that twinkle in your eye easily..." Sakura mumbled.

"Besides.. It wouldn't be so bad to take him on.. He's quite the experienced guy in bed."

Sakura's eyes grew wide, "Excuse me?"

Tomoyo giggled, and then stood up. "Nothing.. Anyways, Miss Sakura, let's get you dressed!" Tomoyo walked her way to her bedroom with Sakura in tow behind her.

--

Thirty minutes later, Tomoyo had Sakura stand in the three-way mirror.

"See? You are perfection!" Tomoyo stated happily at her prized work of art of Sakura. Clothes, hair, and make-up were done to Tomoyo's standards.

"Eh? I think I'd trip on these heels.. Like my other heels.." Sakura said, looking down at the pair of black high heels that were on her feet.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind catching you again." Tomoyo smirked.

Sakura glared at Tomoyo quickly, and then turned her attention to her reflection. Her hair was teased into a poof of sorts, the rest tied into a simple ponytail, and a pair of white hoops dangling from her ears. A pair of pearls hung from her neck, and a yellow bangle hung from her left wrist. The light grey tunic she wore was a pleated fluttered sleeve, the bodice creating a draping effect, capturing the curves of her chest, and hung loosely till halfway down her hips, where a hemmed end was created, grabbing onto her thighs. Her dark wash skinny jeans simply complimented her body, hugging the curves of her legs. Her nails perfectly manicured, white French tips, with a green star design on each.

"Is this too much?" Sakura asked meekly.

"Please honey, you are so beautiful and you know it. Now you should get going, his driver, Al, is coming to pick you up from over here."

"What? He didn't mention that!" Sakura turned around quickly, quite shocked.

"You honestly wouldn't think he wouldn't do such a thing now would you? This is Li Syaoran after all.. And even in high school, he had Al drive you."

"True true.." Sakura said.

"Here's your handbag. I put all your things in it while you were getting dressed." Tomoyo said as she got up to hand Sakura the emerald colored handbag.

"Arigato." Sakura smiled, "Always the best!" She said as she grabbed the handbag from Tomoyo.

"Douitashimashite. You know I'll always been there for you." Tomoyo said as the two hugged tight. "Now have fun!" Tomoyo lightly slapped Sakura on her butt.

"Oh! You are so naughty sometimes, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said giggling as she headed out the door. She got into the elevator and headed towards the front where a limo was waiting for her.

--

"Good evening, Miss Kinomoto." The driver of the limo greeted, as he held the door open.

"Al! How have you been these last few years?" Sakura asked as she was getting into the limo.

"Very well. It's good to see you again Miss Kinomoto." Al said, as he closed the door, and headed for the driver's seat. "How about you Miss? Doing well yourself?" Al asked as he started the limo up and drove off.

"I'm doing very well myself, arigatou."

"That's very good to hear. I hope you have a good night tonight, we were all excited to hear that you were coming again."

"Oh?" Sakura laughed nervously.

_"It really has been that long since I've seen all his "family" that lived here in Tomóeda."_

"Chiyo is still there as well then I assume?"

"Yes she is, she was looking forward to having you back in the home to talk to. It's been too long that another woman has been in the house other than Li's mother.. And as we know, she's not the best woman to converse with normally."

"That's true.." Sakura nodded.

_"She still creeps me out to this day just thinking about the day I met her too.."_

"And... We've arrived." Al said putting the limo into park. He then got out and proceeded to open the door for Sakura. Sakura stepped out into the warm evening, the sun starting to set in the distance, staring at the big, two-story mansion in front of her.

"Thank you, Al." Sakura smiled at Al, who simply nodded in return. Sakura then made her way to the two front doors ahead of her, just as they opened, and was greeted by Wei and Chiyo."

"Konbanwa, Kinomoto Sakura." The two said simultaneously, smiles on their faces.

"Konbanwa, Wei-san, Chiyo-san." Sakura beamed as she stepped into the home. "How have you two been these last few years?"

"Very well, arigato." Wei replied.

"Same." Chiyo said, smiling quite big. "It's good to have another woman in the house, and you have certainly grown into that, Sakura-chan."

"Arigato." Sakura blushed. "I'm glad that you still keep me on our first name basis."

"We will always respect your wishes, Sakura-chan." Wei said, grinning. "Let's take you to Master Li then, shall we?" Wei said, leading his arm in the direction to the kitchen.

Sakura nodded, as she went ahead of the two, who then followed her into the kitchen.

"Sakura-chan has arrived Master Li." Wei said, as they all arrived into the kitchen.

Syaoran turned away from the stove, wooden spoon in hand, and smiled. "Konbanwa, Sakura-chan. You look magnificent tonight."  
_"And then, you are even more than that.."_ He thought, looking at her head to toe. His eyes stop at her legs wrapped skin tight in her jeans, _"Sounds terrible, but I'd definitely like to get inbetwe-"_

"Konbanwa." Sakura said nervously looking at Syaoran. The man was ever as handsome, hair formed into a fauxhaux, a soft pink dress shirt, halfway buttoned, with its long sleeves rolled up his strong forearms, the pair of blue jeans whose ends pooled around his bare feet, and topped off with a 'fashionable' green apron he wore.

"Have a good night." Chiyo chimed in happily, as she and Wei left the kitchen.

Syaoran put down the wooden spoon next to the stove, took off his apron, placing it onto the counter, and walked over towards Sakura. He stopped a foot away, staring at the beauty who just reached the height of his shoulders, biting her lower lip, obviously nervous.  
"How are you this evening..?"

The sound of his voice was sensual for Sakura, awaking something that she hadn't thought existed.  
"Well for the most part, a bit nervous though.." Sakura admitted quietly, placing her handbag on the counter nearby.

"Nervous?.." Syaoran reached over and grasped her fingers. "Why are you so nervous? It's only me.. I don't want you to feel that way."

The touch of his hand calmed her a bit, but still, she felt pretty nervous. "For this.." Sakura paused, not willing to say.

"Date?" Syaoran smiled.

Sakura nodded in reply.

"Don't be." Syaoran said, as he pulled Sakura's hand up, placing a kiss in the middle of her palm.

Sakura's crimson red blush instantly came and went.

"Well, let me finish making dinner, and you can take a look through my portfolio that's on the counter.. How about that?" Syaoran said, letting her hand go.

"Sounds good." Sakura smiled, as she headed towards the other side of the counter, while Syaoran went back to tending dinner.

_"As always she's so beautiful.."_

Sakura sat down in one of the chairs, staring at quite a few binders in front of her.  
_"Completed.. Art galleries.. In-progress.."_ Sakura read the binders covers. She grabbed the binder listed as "Completed." and opened it. There were photos of artwork from high school to the present, all from oldest date completed, with the newest in the back. She flipped through a few of the pages, and stopped, quite shocked. Before her, was a drawing of her during high school, lying on the grass, cherry blossoms falling to the ground softly around her, all in grey scale.  
"You drew me..?" Sakura asked, a bit shocked.

Syaoran turned to face the beauty's voice, "I did. I hope that isn't a problem.. You had become one of my most famous drawings."

"No, it's not that.. I'm just surprised you drew me."

"Well, I figured that perhaps one day, I could repay back your kindness with my drawing... But of course, I hadn't had the courage to give it to you... And it somehow ended up becoming part of my famosity... I'm only known in the art world of course." Syaoran smiled as he set up the plates of food.

Sakura stood up, and made her way toward Syaoran just as he placed a handful of the pasta into the second plate. The soft click-clack of her heels on the tile floor caused Syaoran to look over his shoulder, watching as she stopped at his left.

"I'm flattered if anything, and it makes me glad to know that I was of help even if I hadn't known." A smile grew on her face as she looked at Syaoran.

"Great. I just didn't want to make things awkward for us, that was all." Syaoran said, looking at her just as he opened a cupboard in front of him. He glanced quickly inside, grabbing two wineglasses, and put them on the counter.

"Awkward is when a guy takes off his shirt in the middle of my drawing class." Sakura giggled.

"Wasn't awkward for me..." He paused, "...Except when I got surrounded during the break.. And they stared at us as we hugged.. Now that's awkward." Syaoran grabbed a wine bottle off the bottle rack.

"I'm sorry, the lot of us are single."

_"I hope to make it one less then.."_  
"Chianti red wine.. Often compliments pasta." He said, popping the cork off. Placing the cork onto the counter, he grabbed one of the glasses, and poured the wine into it. He handed the filled glass to Sakura, and grabbed the empty one, filling it as well, and handed it to Sakura. "If you can please set those on the dinner table while I bring us our food, it'll make one less trip." Syaoran smiled, grabbing the plates of food, and walked over to the dinner table with Sakura. They set the cups and plates down, and then sat in the seats across from one another.

"It smells delicious! What is this?" Sakura asked, staring at the pasta plate in front of her.

"Sliced mushrooms cooked in olive oil, lemon juice and zest, thyme and garlic, then all mixed together with linguine. Easy to make, and quite delicious." Syaoran grinned, "I hope you enjoy it."

"Arigato." Sakura said smiling, as the two started eating their dinner.

* * *

That's the date.. Well, most of it. ;

Hope it's worthy.

Review it.

Stunninglythere


	6. Chapter 6

So, it's the REST OF THE DATE!  
As some of you have been _patiently_ waiting for.

Disclaimer: It's pretty apparent that I do not own CCS in any shape, way, OR form.

Enjoy!

* * *

"That was really delicious! You're a good cook." Sakura sipped the wine slowly still as the she made her way toward the living room first. "Oh my, it's so much bigger.." Sakura said, looking at the living room holding a large HD television and several bookcases filled with many DVDs.

"Arigato." Syaoran said, just as he walked into Sakura's outstretched hand holding the wineglass. The wine spilled onto Syaoran's dress shirt, soaking through to his undershirt, as the rest dripped down his pants and onto the wooden floor. The two were stunned for the moment.

"Gomen nasai!" Sakura said, completely embarrassed. She quickly set the glass down on the table nearby, and faced Syaoran. "Gomen! Kami... You're clothes will be ruined we have to get them into the wash immediately!" Sakura quickly unbuttoned the rest of his dress shirt as Syaoran slowly unrolled his sleeves, completely removing the dress shirt. Sakura threw it over her shoulder, next heading for his undershirt, which was quickly torn off by Sakura, leaving him bare skinned. Sakura stopped immediately staring at Syaoran, "Uhm.. Pants please?" Sakura laughed nervously.

"What?.." Syaoran asked, surprised.

"Take off your pants..." Sakura said, even more embarrassed.

"You want in my pants?" Syaoran smiled playfully, his brows questioning her true intentions.

"...Give me your pants to put in the wash." Sakura said, glaring at the handsome, half-naked man in front of her.

"Okay." Syaoran said, unfazed by her request, as he undid his pants, and stepped out of them best he could. "The washer is-"

"I've got it, Master Li." Chiyo said, coming around the corner with several paper towels in her hand. She threw the towels onto the wooden floor where the rest of the wine had landed. She bent down, quickly wiping the wine up. After deciding the floor was dry enough, Chiyo stood back up facing the two. "I'll take those, Sakura-chan." Chiyo said, smiled and winked as she took the wine stained clothes from Sakura and the pants from Syaoran, and made her way out of the living room.

Sakura watched as Chiyo made her way out of the living room, and turned her eyes back to the man near her. Slowly, her realization of Syaoran standing in his boxers had become quite apparent, as her eyes grew wide at the view.

"That's the fastest anyone has gotten me down to my boxers." He stated as he use both his hands to cover the front of his boxers, still with a big smile plastered on his face, a hint of red on his cheeks.

"Ohmykami!" Sakura said, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Here you go, Master Li." Wei came around the corner with a pair of clean jeans in hand. "Chiyo and I heard some noise.. And figured we'd check on you."

"Arigato, Wei." Syaoran said, taking the pants and slipping them on.

Wei nodded, and left the living room.

"You can open your eyes, I have pants on."

Sakura opened her eyes and sighed. _"It's like in drawing class.. Only in his living room.. Without my drawing book... But he has boxers on instead of JUST pants.. And, and.. Oh, he's still yummy looking..."_

"What?" He shrugged. "Let's go watch a movie." Syaoran held his hand out to Sakura. Sakura took a few steps towards Syaoran, taking his hand. He felt shivers run down his back, as he held her hand and, led them onto the couch in the living room that faced the television. They both sat down, Sakura however, left a foot apart in between the two.

"Is there a particular reason why you're sitting so far from me?.." He asked frowning a bit.

"Uhm..." Sakura was unsure of what to say.

_"Oh, I don't know... I just stripped you down to your boxers, and thought how yummy you looked.. And now you're next to me completely shirtless, and I'm thinking of naughty things I shouldn't be thinking... Is this normal?... And my feet are killing me in these heels."_ Sakura thought, rubbing her ankles at the last thought.

"You can take those off, you know. You should be comfortable." Syaoran smiled, looking over at the beautiful woman, who captured him in every way.

"Arigato.." Sakura said softly, taking off her heels. She put them on the side of the couch, to be out of the way of the walking paths. She scooted a bit closer to Syaoran, but still left enough space in between them.

"Hmm, I think.. Well.." Syaoran said, grabbing what looked like a small touch screen computer, but was actually the universal remote to his home. He touched a few buttons quickly, and the TV turned on. A movie came on quickly afterwards, seeming very familiar to Sakura.

"What is this movie?" Sakura said unsure.

"Your favorite eighties movie?" The sly grin grew on his face.

"Sixteen Candles?.." Sakura said, looking up at Syaoran, who simply nodded in reply.

"You remembered what one of my favorite movies was?" Sakura said, quite surprised.

"Oh yeah.. I couldn't forget you swooning over Jake Ryan.."

Sakura blushed, and looked away.

"How embarrassing!... And I'm _almost _sure I hate you for remembering my infatuation with Jake Ryan.."

"That hurts." Syaoran said sadly, placing his hand over his heart.

Sakura turned to look at him and gave a disbelieving look.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, very much." Syaoran stated matter-of-factly.

"Then the world ends in 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. and 1..."

_"And.. Nothing but silence."_

"Guess it's not the end of the world after all."

"I guess not.. But I can now say you're the fastest woman to ever get me down to my boxers." He grinned.

"Oh, you wouldn't! That sounds terrible!"

_"Well... Somewhat."_

"I'm okay with that though." Syaoran nodded.

"Oh, _men_.. And to think the Syaoran I knew had never been so bold." Sakura rolled her eyes, but was quite amused.

_"You are quite the man to say that...And it's obvious you know.. As for my part.. I've no experience."_

Sakura felt Syaoran's hand slide just below her jaw line, his thumb resting on her cheek. Softly, he pulled her face towards him, lowering his face to meet hers. Their foreheads touched, as hazel eyes stared into the emerald orbs, a shock running through the two.

His hazel eyes shut quickly, and opened again.

"That's because I wasn't confident enough to kiss you.. Let alone be this close to you.."

Sakura blushed, "..Well, I.. I-"

His lips took away the words, her breath.. Her realization..

Sakura couldn't help herself, she felt the need to get lost in the sensual lips on hers, and kiss back.. To allow those feelings hidden for so long, only to simply be released in this one moment… And the fact was that in her heart, it was just too 'right'.. That this something was no doubt, completely, utterly, _irresistible.._ The feeling of a tender bite on her lower lip, feeling of ecstasy with each and every touch, his hand pulling her body on top of him, as he laid them back onto the couch, the other behind her neck, pulling her ever so much closer to him. Her hands caught in between the two, resting on his chest, her nails slowly digging in. Their kiss stopped at the escaping hissing sound coming from Syaoran.

"Gomen.." Sakura said softly, opening her eyes to stare at the hazel ones before her.

Syaoran smiled, "I.." He sighed, "..I _love_ that feeling..." He admitted very quietly, giving a quick kiss on her reddened lips.

_"His name is Long Duk Dong. gong clangs"_ The sounds from the TV. came.

The clanging of the gong caught the attention of the two as they glanced at the movie still going on.

"Oh..." Sakura said, sitting up. She blushed quickly, realizing she was straddling Syaoran. She felt his hands slide up her thighs, causing shivers to run up her body.

_"Wait..." _Syaoran thought, quickly lifting his hands away from her thighs. "Gomen.. Shouldn't have done that..." Syaoran had an exasperated look on his face as he turned to look toward the TV again. He felt warm, petite hands rest on his chest, the fingers curling in, causing her nails to dig in, slowly moving down his stomach. He snatched her wrists quickly as a gasp escaped his mouth, pulling her back down on him. "..You're just doing it on purpose now.. You're gonna kick me off the edge tenfold." Syaoran, in a bit of an arousal, pulled her in for one more lip nibbling, sensual kiss.

Sakura sighed, sitting back up on Syaoran. She stared at his eyes, down the bridge of his nose, to the shape of his strong jaw line, down his neck, over his Adam's apple... Her nail traced the lines of his pectoral muscles, down the lines of his abs, stopping at his navel, causing him to shudder. She smiled, "...That was... More than I imagined." She said softly.

Syaoran eyed her curiously. "...You've imagined us kissing?"

Sakura simply nodded, and laughed.

"Well.. I'm even more shocked.." Syaoran said, as he easily pushed himself up into a seating position of sorts, with Sakura still on top.

Sakura bent her head down, meeting his forehead with hers. "I've always had a little crush on you... Li Syaoran.. You've only made the feelings more." She sighed and smiled, her hands beneath his jaw, kissing him quickly.

"What? A crush? On me? During high school?" Obviously, Syaoran couldn't dare believe it.

"Oh yeah.. Definitely.. Especially, Valentine's day.. It was so sweet." Sakura smiled, remembering the day.

_Flashback_

_"Ohayo, Li-kun." Sakura smiled as she walked up to him, sitting beneath the usual cherry blossom tree._

_Syaoran looked at the pretty girl sitting down on the ground across from him. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan.. Happy Valentine's Day."_

_"Arigato." Sakura smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day."_

_"Arigato.."_

_"Oh." Sakura noticed that next to Syaoran were a few roses and oriental lilies wrapped in soft pink tissue paper. "You got flowers for a special girl I see.."_

_Syaoran blushed, as he grabbed the flowers. "I did.." He said quietly. "Th-they're for you." He stuttered, handing Sakura the flowers._

_"Oh.." Sakura took the flowers and blushed._

_"Gomen-nasai, I've got to get going.." Syaoran muttered, getting up and walking off quickly._

_Sakura noticed a little card attached to the little bouquet of flowers, and took it off. She opened the envelope, taking the card out. The front of the card simply read "Have a Wonderful Valentine's Day.." She opened the card, and written neatly inside, it said, "For the only girl ever to pay attention to me.. I give you roses and lilies, representing a small fraction of your beauty... Have a wonderful Valentine's Day.. Li Syaoran."_

_End Flashback_

"Oh jeez.. Remembering me running off.. That's embarrassing." Syaoran sighed. "And the card... But, I won't run off this time..."

"I didn't think you would.. Rika even stated and we all agreed.. You exude confidence.. That makes you so much more.." Sakura stretched her legs out, laying on top of Syaoran, her ear resting against his beating heart.

_"I wonder if Jake's here."_

_ "I don't think it's healthy to get jacked about some guy that isn't a thing yet.."_

_"Yeah, well, when you don't have..-" _The movie continued in the background.

"Well... Yeah, can't deny that... I imagined one day that I'd have the courage to talk to you more in high school... But of course, that obviously hadn't worked out.."

"That's not entirely true.. You talked to me a bit then." Sakura said, resting her chin on his chest.

"..Not as much as I wished.. I wish I was able to talk to you.. Not the small talk, but at least have a better conversation.. I was terrified." Syaoran smiled, "I liked you so much, and you easily made me nervous."

Sakura laughed. "You did blush often, I noticed.."

"You mean like you've been doing the past week?"

Sakura glared, "..Yes.. But it's your fault this time." A yawn escaped Sakura's mouth.

"I'm okay wi-" Syaoran yawned, unable to continue. "With that.. Do you want Al to take you home?"

"Not really.." Sakura said softly, resting her head back down on Syaoran. "I like being... Able to lay on your chest.. And your warmth.." She quickly yawned again.

"Oh.. Well, let's get you changed into something more comfortable..?" Syaoran suggested, unsure what else to say.

_"What the hell am I doing?"_

"Mmhmm... Okay.." Sakura said softly, sliding her way off of Syaoran, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Are you sure you want to stay the night?.." Syaoran asked, a tad bit nervous.

"We're both adults.. And, it's not as if I see anything other than sleep to happen, so... I don't see anything wrong.." Sakura smiled at him as she stood up. Syaoran got himself into a proper sitting position and grabbed the remote to turn off the TV and DVD player.

"All right then.." Syaoran said, standing up. He held out his hand to Sakura, who placed her hand in his, and led them towards his bedroom upstairs. A few minutes later, the two stepped into his large bedroom. The walls painted a forest green, and a very large, four poster bed in the middle of the room. The frame stood high, billows of fabric falling down from the top, pooling onto the floor.

"Obviously... You didn't decorate this..." Sakura said staring.

"Sisters... They're definitely helpful in that." Syaoran walked over to his dresser. He opened a few drawers, pulling out a pair of black pajama pants, and a black tank top. "It's all I have for you really.." Syaoran said, as he walked back towards Sakura, handing them to her.

"Arigato.. It'll do. I normally sleep in less at home." Sakura smiled.

Syaoran's eyes grew wide, "...Oh.. Well, uhm.." He cleared his throat, "..My bathroom is that doorway by the TV.."

"Okaydoke." Sakura replied, making her way to the bathroom.

_"This is gonna be trouble.." _Syaoran thought, as he headed back to his dresser, grabbing another pair of pants to change into.

Sakura came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, clad in the baggy pants and shirt. "I had to roll the waist up quite a few times.." Sakura smiled as Syaoran faced her.

"Gomen.. You're just petite.." Syaoran stared at her, still beautiful. She had let her hair down, curling softly around her face and shoulders. The tank top hung low, exposing some of her lacey pink bra.

"That's okay.." Sakura said a bit sleepily. She walked toward the bed, and slipped under the covers. "It's so soft."

"I like my beds soft.." Syaoran said, as he to the bed and climbed in. "Makes them comfy.. But not too soft as to where I'd sink in of course.."

"Mmhmm... True, true.." Sakura felt her eyelids grow heavy.

"Lights off." Syaoran said loudly. The lights all shut off immediately in the room.

"That's handy." Sakura said, giggling.

"Isn't it?" Syaoran said, as he felt Sakura scoot closer towards him. He grabbed her best he could, allowing full body contact, and brought her face to face.

Sakura smiled, staring at the man before her, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's a bit fast." He sighed, "I'd really like to be _with_ you..." He stared into her emerald eyes.

Sakura laughed softly, "You're just too cute.. I accept.. Of course." Sakura felt his arms pulling her as close as could, their lips meeting, a sweet kiss..

_"That fall was meant to be.."_ Syaoran chuckled, "I hope you sleep well.." He yawned, "Good night beautiful." Syaoran said, giving Sakura another quick kiss, and loosened his hold on her.

"Mhmm.. Good night, Syaoran." Sakura said, as she settled in for the night, cradled in the arms of a man she didn't mind.

* * *

Writing this makes me almost sad to be single again._  
Almost._ Haha!

Hope you likey likely.

Reviews are _always_ appreciated.  
They do make the mood happier.

_Stunninglythere_


	7. Chapter 7

Oh jeez, forgive me! Work has been keeping me busy for the month!

But the next chapter is here! So enjoy!

Disclaimer: It's pretty apparent that I do not own CCS in any shape, way, OR form.

* * *

It was nine o' clock in the morning when Sakura awoke. She crawled out of bed quiet as she could, not to awake the sleeping man beside her. She tiptoed her way out of the room, heading downstairs, cell phone in hand. She stopped in the living room and sat on the couch, remembering the moments from the previous night.

"...Yeah, well Touya said you hadn't didn't come home last night.. So, I figured you'd still be there.. Dropped off a few outfits.." The voice came out through the phone softly.

"Oh, arigato, Moyo! You're the best!" Sakura exclaimed as quiet as she could.

"So..." Tomoyo had an obvious smile through her talk. "Fill me in.. What happened?"

"The basics of it: Lovely dinner, ignored my favorite eighties movie... Enticing kiss.." Sakura sighed happily. "Yawning.. Wore his pajamas.. His beautiful lush bed, cuddling.. A simple _'I'd really like to be with you_...' Accepted, more kisses.. Sleep.."

"OH! How kawaii!" Tomoyo exclaimed so loud, it caused Sakura to pull the phone away from her ear. "Gomen! I'm just really excited for you!"

"That makes two of us really.." Sakura replied.

"Good! You deserve it.." Tomoyo paused. "Uhm, I know this is _really _last minute.. But.."

"But what?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Can you do a shoot today _and_ tomorrow?.. About one in the afternoon.. Syaoran can go if he wants.. Please?"

"I thought you already had your models picked out."

"They're not reliable!.. I need my best friend! Pleaaase?!" Tomoyo begged.

"Of course I will Moyo-chan." Sakura laughed softly.

"Oh! Arigato times infinite! I'll pick you up around twelve. I'll give you a call beforehand. I've got to go though, so I'll see you soon! Love ya, ja!"

"Ja." Sakura said, as she closed her cell phone.

"Here are you clothes that were delivered earlier this morning, Sakura-chan." Chiyo said, walking into the living room where Sakura sat.

"Oh, arigato, Chiyo-san." Sakura replied, taking the stuffed backpack from Chiyo.

"Doitashimashite.. Would you like anything to eat? Or would you like to wait for Master Li? I can ask Wei to fix you something."

"Oh, that's okay. I can wait. Arigato."

Chiyo smiled, "Or.. I can even draw you a warm bath. How about that?"

"Honestly.. That sounds wonderful.. If its not too much trouble, I hope you wouldn't mind."

"Oh darling, not at all. It'll be in Master Li's room, of course. I'll come back once it's ready." Chiyo said, as she headed towards the bathroom upstairs.

_"Of course it would be in Syaoran's.. It's the best room AND bathroom in the whole house."_ Sakura thought.

Chiyo returned five minutes later, informing Sakura it was almost ready.

"Arigato, Chiyo-san." Sakura said, getting up.

"I've also left a spare toothbrush on the sink. Have a good bath." Chiyo said, smiling happily.

"Arigato.. Really, you're amazing."

"Off you go Sakura-chan. Enjoy!" Chiyo said, leaving the living room as Sakura made her way upstairs.

Sakura walked into the bedroom quietly, placing her backpack on the table nearby. She looked at Syaoran still asleep in the bed. The covers only covering his waist down, exposing the rise and fall of his chest. His hair appeared slightly disheveled, sticking in every direction. Sakura smiled, as she walked into the master bathroom. She was surprised she hadn't noticed the large bath that was tucked toward the back wall, filled with steaming hot water and bubbles. Sakura walked over to the bath, sitting on the surrounding platform, and carefully put her hand in the water. The water was hot, but to Sakura's liking within the cool home. She quickly undressed, sliding herself into the bath.

_"This feels great."_ Sakura sighed happily, as she relaxed, letting the hot water engulf her head to toe.

Syaoran awoke slowly, feeling for the petite body that was suppose to be nearby. He opened his hazel eyes slightly, and looked over, only to find ruffled sheets and pillows. Syaoran sat up, throwing his feet over the edge, and rubbed his eyes vigorously to wake up. It didn't do any good however, so Syaoran had decided to head for the bathroom. He shuffled his way slowly, from his bedroom to the bathroom. He walked in and stopped in front of the toilet, putting his left arm against the wall for support.

Sakura stared at the man who entered the bathroom. His shuffles caught her attention as she realized he was standing in front of the toilet.

_"Oh... My... Kami.." _Sakura thought, as she watched him put his arm against the wall to support his still rather sleepy self.

He sighed, pulling his pants down partially, releasing himself.

_"It's too early.."_ He thought, as he relieved his bladder.

Sakura eyes grew wide, and ducked under the water, causing the water to splash out over the edge.

Syaoran slowly, but surely turned his head toward the direction of the bath. "Hmm?" Syaoran looked over sleepily, at his pants and shirt lying in a pile on the floor.

_"A bath?..."_ He thought, looking at the bubble filled bath as he finished, and covered himself. He looked closer at the pile and noticed the pink lacey bra and thong lying next to them. _"Shit..."_ He snapped awake, his attention in full. He quickly walked toward the bath.

Sakura came back up a few seconds later, realizing Syaoran was standing in front of the bath. She coughed slightly, and opened her eyes.

Syaoran frowned, "Gomen.. I hadn't realize you were in here.." He sat down on the edge, staring at the soaked, beautiful woman who sat in his bath.

"Uhh.." Sakura stuttered, "I-It-it's not your fault.. I-I-It's just Ch-Chiyo-san ran me a bath..."

"Well.. I don't think you were expecting _that_ to happen.. Gomen." Syaoran sighed, leaning in to kiss Sakura on the forehead.

Sakura half smiled, a bit embarrassed as what she had seen. "It's okay.. Honest." Her cheeks were flushed.

_"That was definitely one thing I wasn't expecting to see.."_  
"Oh, I almost forgot!" Sakura sat up a bit straighter, careful not to expose herself too much above the bubbles. "Uhm, Tomoyo needs me to model for the shoot today and tomorrow.. I know it's last minute, but she really needs me. Do you want to go?.."

Syaoran smiled, "If you want me to be there with you girls, of course I will.. What time are we suppose to be there?" He asked, standing back up.

_"There's something wrong when I find a beautiful woman taking a bath in my home..."_

"Well, she's going to pick us up around twelve-ish.. So, soon.."

"Oh.. Alright, well, I'll go tell Wei to cook us breakfast in about thirty minutes, and I'll take a shower in a little bit.. Don't hurry too much out of the bath.. I didn't mean to ruin it.." Syaoran grimaced.

"It's okay, really. You were still sleepy." Sakura smiled, seemingly unfazed.

"Alright.." Syaoran said, as he leaned down to Sakura's level. He cupped her face, embracing her lips with his, and quickly nibbled her lower lip. He pulled away quickly, in attempt to control himself. He cleared his throat, and walked out of the bathroom.

Sakura sighed softly as he walked away, smiling. She dunked her head back in the water, washing her hair roughly to remove all the mousse that kept the puff together. Once she was done, she sat still in the bath, examining the room.

The bathroom was large for it being a bathroom, but about the same as a medium-ish bedroom. It was a two-part bathroom. Initially when stepping into the first room, the toilet and sinks are apparent, but held a larger room connected to it. The expanded room contained the large bath and shower. Other than the obvious bath, the shower was quite large. It was surrounded by green glass blocks, tiled high to the ceiling, curving from one part of the wall towards the other, but stopped however, creating a gap for the entrance and exit.

_"It's really nice in here.."_ Sakura thought, as she grabbed the towel folded neatly nearby. She stood up and unfolded it, wrapping it around her body. She stepped out of the bath, and stepped down the steps, reaching the floor quickly. She bent down to grab the little pile of clothes, as Syaoran walked back into the bathroom.

"French toast okay?" Syaoran asked, looking as Sakura had bent down to grab the little pile of clothes, quickly clearing his throat.

Sakura's eyes quickly reverted back up, her hair blocking part of her view. "Sounds good." She smiled, standing back up.

Syaoran's eyes grew wide, and stared. What else would a guy when you find a beautiful girl, wrapped up in a towel, her long auburn hair hanging loose, dripping water every which way.

"G-g-good.. Uhm, I'm going to jump in the shower then.." Syaoran said, making his way toward the shower. "I'll warn you this time.. I'm dropping my pants, _but_ I'll leave my boxers on before I get in the shower." Grinning, he took off his pajama pants, and stepped into the shower.

Sakura smiled, watching the outline of his figure through the foggy green glass blocks. Watched as he took off his boxers, throwing them back out the entranceway, landing on the floor. Sakura smirked, remembering how quickly she had torn his pants off in need to throw them into the wash. She left the shower, making her way back into the Syaoran's bedroom. She grabbed her backpack she left on the table and opened it. Inside she found the basics she needed for the day: bra, underwear, jeans, t-shirt, hairbrush, toothbrush, a pair of flip-flops, and one of her many purses.

_"Oh, arigato Moyo-chan!"_ Sakura thought happily, as she quickly got dressed, and brushed her hair to perfection. She then went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Once she finished, she headed downstairs into the kitchen.

;

"Ohayo-gozaimasu, Sakura-chan." Wei said, as Sakura stepped into the kitchen, taking a seat on one of the stools.

"Ohayo-gozaimasu, Wei-san." Sakura said happily, a smile on her face.

"Juice for you?" Wei asked.

"Hmm... What do you have?" Sakura asked.

"Orange juice, orange/banana/pineapple juice, fruit punch?"

"Oooh, the orange/banana/pineapple is my favorite!" Sakura's eyes lit up.

Wei chuckled, as he grabbed a glass and poured the juice out. He handed the cup to Sakura, who drank it happily.

"Do you just want just syrup and powdered sugar on your toast? Or would you like some fruit and cream?" Wei asked, preparing all the ingredients.

"Syrup and powdered sugar.. It's the best."

About fifteen minutes later, Syaoran came downstairs, dressed in only a pair of jeans. "Smells delicious, Wei."

"Will be ready in a few minutes, Master Li." Wei said, cooking the food.

Syaoran said, sitting on the stool next to Sakura's. He sat facing her, as she turned to look at him. He smiled, staring at the beauty, leaning in for a quick kiss on the lips. "Ohayo-gozaimasu..."

"Ohayo.." Sakura said softly, blushing slightly.

"So, I didn't know that you modeled part time.." Syaoran asked, quite the questioning look on his face.

"Uhm.." She laughed nervously, "I-I model when she needs me... I've been in a few magazines, and I've been offered a contract.. But, I love to draw more. It's just nice to make extra money to save really."

"You're quite the woman.."

Sakura scoffed, "Hardly."

"You are.. Really." Syaoran leaned in for another quick kiss. "Really.." He whispered, pulling back.

"Here you are." Wei said, as he placed the plates of food in front of the two.

"Arigato, Wei-san." Sakura said happily staring at the food before her.

"Ah, Arigato Wei." Syaoran smiled.

"What kind of juice would you like today, Master Li?" Wei asked as he made his way toward the fridge.

"Hmm.. Orange juice would be fine.. Arigato Wei."

Wei nodded, as he grabbed the orange juice jug out, and grabbed a glass. He poured some juice, putting the jug back into the fridge, and then gave the cup of juice to Syaoran. "Enjoy." Wei said, as he stepped out of the kitchen.

"Well, let's enjoy the breakfast, then I'll finish getting ready so we can be ready when Tomoyo-chan picks us up."

"Mmhmm." Sakura nodded, stuffing her face with the delicious french toast.

The two finished their breakfast a little over twenty minutes later. Syaoran grabbed all the plates and cups, putting them into the sink. "Alright, well I'll finish getting ready then." Syaoran said, leaving the kitchen.

"Oh, got to get my sandals out of your room before I forget." Sakura said, as she got up and followed Syaoran upstairs.

"Tomoyo bring you the bag of clothes..?" Syaoran asked, heading for his dresser.

"Yeah, she's the best." Sakura smiled, as she put her clothes from the previous night into the backpack.

Syaoran smiled, putting on a white a-shirt and then made his way into his walk-in closet. "Agreed." Syaoran said, as he came back out, sporting a black polo shirt. He went into the bathroom for a good five minutes before coming out, his hair perfectly done in a fauxhawk. He then headed back over to his dresser where he grabbed a bottle of cologne, spiriting it onto himself. He put it back, and grabbed his wallet, keys, and cell phone, stuffing them into the proper pockets. Wallet in the back right pocket, keys in the left front pocket, and the cell phone in the front right pocket. Lastly, he grabbed his Rolex watch, sliding it onto his left wrist. "Well, I'm ready."

"Oh? Are you sure? I thought you weren't pretty enough yet." Sakura said giggling.

Syaoran stared at Sakura menacingly, and made his to her.

"Uhm.. I was joking.." Sakura said nervously.

"Right.." Syaoran smiled, bending down to kiss her.

"Oh, how mean of you." Sakura said, as the kiss broke.

"I'm not always mean."

"Yeah.. Okay, you're right." Sakura said, as her cell phone went off. _"Pure snow pure heart futari-"_ Sakura quickly grabbed her phone, answering the call. "Moshimoshi? Hai.. Be right down." Sakura said, closing her phone. "She's here."

"One more." Syaoran asked softly, grinning.

Sakura smiled, kissing him once more. "Better?"

"Much." Syaoran said, as he went to put on a pair of sandals.

Sakura slipped her sandals on, grabbed her purse and headed downstairs, Syaoran in tow. She grabbed her handbag she left on the counter, stuffing it into the purse. The two then headed out the door, seeing Tomoyo's limo.

"Hey!" Tomoyo said, throwing open the limo door.

"Ohayo." Syaoran said, having Sakura go into the limo first. He followed shortly after, and they all sat on the comfortable seats.

"Arigato for doing this shoot, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said happily, staring at the two, sitting side by side.

"Of course, Moyo-chan." Sakura said smiling. "I don't plan on letting you down."

"You never do.. And I won't either." Her eyes gleamed.

Sakura laughed softly, looking at Tomoyo.

"So.. It's super, super official?" Tomoyo said as she cupped her hands together, eyes wide.

"Hmm?" Syaoran seemed a bit surprised. "Word has already spread?"

"Ohhohoho." Tomoyo giggled. "She called me this morning of course.. I had to find out the details." She grinned, almost mad.

"I see.." Syaoran said, looking over at the beauty near his side.

Sakura blushed, feeling the stare from her now technical boyfriend.

"Can't keep your mouth quiet for a little while, huh?" Syaoran said, giving her a stern look.

Sakura's mouth dropped at his words, as she turned to stare at him. "How da-" Her words were cut off quickly by the rush of soft, warm lips taking over hers.

"OH HOW KAWAII!" Tomoyo exclaimed, quite loud.

"..Only quiet when I have your lips.." Syaoran said quietly, pulling himself back.

"Oh.. You... I hate you." Sakura pouted.

"Oh, you two are perfect.." Tomoyo giggled.

"Arigato." Syaoran said, grinning.

"Pffffff." Sakura was still pouting, just as they arrived at the studio where the shoot was located.

Syaoran opened the door, letting himself out first, and then held it open for the girls to get out after.

"Come, come!" Tomoyo said, leading the two into the studio. "You can wait here, Syaoran. I've got to take Sakura to the dressing and make-up room. We'll be back!" Tomoyo said, leading her and Sakura away.

"Oh…. kay.." Syaoran said, as he looked around. There were lights, and chairs placed all over. The set background was a single grey color, a maroon armless love seat sat in the middle.

"Oh, hello, are you a model?" A woman asked to Syaoran's right.

"Huh?" Syaoran looked over at the woman, a dark brunette, dressed in a black a-line skirt, and a white dress shirt.

"Uh, no.. I actually came here with Daidoji Tomoyo, and my.. girlfriend, Kinomoto Sakura."

_"It's kind of crazy to call her my girlfriend now that I think about it.."_

"Oh, I see.. You certainly have the looks to be one.. Hmm.. Sakura hadn't mention of a boyfriend the last time I saw her.. Is this recent?"

"Uh.." Syaoran was unsure what was appropriate to say.

"Oh, gomen. I'm Minzuno Kinu, Tomoyo's assistant." The woman said, holding out a dainty hand.

"Li Syaoran." Syaoran replied, softly shaking her hand. "It's _very_ recent, by the way.. The whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing."

"Oh.. Well, that's good. She needs a man." The women named Kinu said, smiling.

"Kinu, Kinu!" Tomoyo's frantic voice rang throughout the room as she appeared.

"Hai, hai?" Kinu said calmly, as Tomoyo stopped by her side.

"...Nevermind. I guess it wasn't that important because I forgot." Tomoyo said sheepishly.

Syaoran chuckled at Tomoyo's words, while Kinu just shook her head and smiled.

"Oh, you've met Sakura's _boyfriend?"_ Tomoyo emphasized the last word happily.

Kinu's smile grew bigger. "Of course.. I thought he was a model at first though.."

"Might as will be one." Tomoyo winked.

Syaoran blushed a light pink.

The sound of several footsteps headed their way, just as the photographer and his assistant walked into the studio.

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan." The photographer said, as he placed a quick kiss on Tomoyo's cheek.

"Norio! How are you?" Tomoyo asked, as everyone arrived.

"Good, good. How are you?"

"Fine... Oh, we had to have Sakura stand in for a model again."

"Ooh, lovely! That girl is beautiful and amazing.. I'm surprised she hadn't pursued modeling as a career." Norio said, as he opened up a rolling bag he brought with him. He pulled out his camera, and made sure everything was in perfect order.

"Oh, who's that handsome guy over there?" One of the female models said, obviously oogling at Syaoran.

"Hands off ladies!" Tomoyo said abruptly. "We've work to do!"

"Yes, yes. This shoot is inside and tomorrow we will be out in an open field. So I expect _beautiful_ shots! You two first!" Norio said, pointing at the first male and female model that stood in front of him. "We're not doing annoyed faces, so FIX IT!"

* * *

Oh, oh, yes that's it.

There is a bit of a _surprise_ in my profile.

Take a glance, and let me know.

Stunninglythere


	8. Chapter 8

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: It's pretty apparent that I do not own CCS in any shape, way, OR form.

* * *

"Gomen.." Sakura said softly, as the quick clicks of her heels came to a stop.

"There you are beautiful girl!" Tomoyo squealed happily.

Sakura blushed, "Really, Moyo.. Could we make things not as skimpy?.." Sakura said, trying to pull her soft knit top down. It was a dark grey color, sleeveless, it's neckline rounded, creating a U, the spandex hem made purposely long, covering her rounded backside. Her hair was down in long curls, pulling away from her face. "..Besides, I thought this was suppose to be a top, not a dress..."

"Hmm.. It is a top technically... But you are tiny.. So it's a dress." Tomoyo grinned. "Gotta love those gold peep toe pumps though!"

"You're terrible.. I might just trip in these five-inch shoes... I guesstimated." Sakura smiled, looking up at Tomoyo.

The sound of a clearing throat escaped the silenced that had quickly come, causing the three women to stare at the only man close by.

"Uh..." Syaoran blushed, as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Heh... Yeah.. Uh..."

"Sounds like somebody is a bit _happy_ to see you." Kinu laughed softly.

"Indeed." Tomoyo agreed, shaking her head softly, smiling.

Sakura laughed, and made her way closer to Syaoran. She stopped in front of him, reaching the height of his chin, and looked up. Sakura stared into the hazel eyes that stared into her emeralds, causing loving smiles to appear on their faces. She grasped the sides of his polo loosely, pulling each other close.

"Hi beautiful.." Syaoran said quietly, brushing his hand softly against her cheek.

"Hey handsome.. What brings you here?.." Sakura smiled, as she placed a hand around his neck, pulling his face closer to hers.

"A captivating woman, of course." Syaoran stated, as Sakura pulled him closer for a kiss.

A quick flash of the camera occurred, just as their lips were to touch, causing a quick pause. Sakura smiled and laugh, closing the small gap between the two, intertwining their lips together.

"This is perfect." Norio said, continuing to take pictures of the lip-locked couple, who failed to notice the surrounding flashes.

Sakura pulled away, her eyes blinking slowly. She felt Syaoran's hands rest on her hips, his forehead softly touching hers.

"You are something woman.. And even then, much more." Syaoran whispered, as Sakura smiled.

"SO KAWAII!" Tomoyo shouted happily. "I think I need those photos Norio!" Tomoyo said, clasping her hands together, as Kinu nodded in approval.

"As you wish." Norio said, smiling.

"Oh kami..." Sakura said quietly, closing her eyes, as a soft laugh escaped her mouth.

Syaoran kissed her forehead tenderly, reluctantly letting Sakura go in the process. "Gomen.."

"That's all right." Norio flashed a quick smile as he turned back to the face the annoyed models on the set. "Enough with the ugly faces, let's make pretty ones!"

"Kawaii, kawaii, kawaii!" Tomoyo said, giddy. "Ah, you guys! Really! Oh my, I just... Ahh!"

Syaoran stood still, speechless. _"My girl models too... And her best friend is kind of insane.."_

"Uhm.." Sakura laughed nervously, "Where do you need me?..."

"Well, how about you..." Norio directed the beauty to where she was needed, and to be placed.

--

The shoot was over a few hours later, and everyone was off and gone. The models left, Norio packed up and gone, and with Kinu's duties being done for the day, had gone home as well.

"That's better to get out of that... dress." Sakura said, a bit tired from the day. She had reverted back to her simple pair of jeans and t-shirt, happy the shoot was over, and her belly filled with food.

"It was a _top_ technically.." Tomoyo said, as they were getting into her limo.

"Well, you could have given me some pants or shorts."

"No way, you're too hot for that. Don't you agree, Syaoran-kun?" Tomoyo winked at Syaoran.

"Definitely.." Syaoran said softly.

Sakura blushed, shaking her head. "Stop that."

"Can't lie about a beauty who never ceases to shine." Syaoran said, looking at Sakura next to him.

Sakura's eyes grew wide, staring at the hazel-eyed man beside her. She smiled, very happy about the new addition in her life. "You make me blush too much." Sakura said, laughing softly.

"Really, you two.. Way kawaii!" Tomoyo's eyes gleamed.

"Oh, look we're at Syaoran's.. Oyasuminasai!" Sakura said quickly, rushing out of the limo.

"Oyas-" Syaoran's words were cut off by the strong tug of the petite hands wrapped around his arm, tugging him out of the limo.

"Don't forget! Clubbing tonight, meet at my place!" Tomoyo shouted, waving the two as she was closing the limo door closed.

Sakura hadn't stopped pulling Syaoran until they reached his front door. Sakura reached the front door, laughing and trying to catch her breath at the same time.

"Uh..." Syaoran stood up straight, confused by her laughter. "Why did we run?.."

"Gomen.." Sakura smiled, gathering herself best she could, and looked up at Syaoran. "Tomoyo-chan.. We will never live our future moments alone.." Sakura laughed, leaning against the door.

Syaoran smiled, staring at Sakura. _"Her laughter, her smiles, her body.. Amazing.."_

"Baby... You are amazing.." Syaoran said softly, grasping her hand, placing his lips on the softness of her palm.

Sakura blushed, "St-stop it. You're always making me blush."

"It's kawaii..." Syaoran said softly, leaning down to her height, their noses touching for brief moments. "You really are.. _that_ amazing.." He murmured, sliding a hand around the nape of her neck, pulling their faces close as they could. He took her lower lip, embracing them with his, softly nibbling on the edge, causing Sakura to bite her lip back quickly.

_"That tickled some!" _Sakura thought, biting her lower lip still, staring at the hazel eyes in front of her, and smiled.

"Gomen.." Syaoran said, a concerning look appeared on his face.

"Ie, ie, it just tickled..."

"Hmm.. In that case.." Syaoran placed a quick kiss on the corner of her mouth, their lips caressing as Sakura turned to face him more. He softly nudged her lips open, accepting his, as he took them in a deep kiss.

_Flashback_

_"Every time you see him, you smile. Every time! You can't deny it, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said, staring at Sakura._

_"I know, I know.. He may not be the most handsome-" Sakura was cut off quickly._

_"At the moment honey, at the moment."_

_"...At the moment." Sakura glared, "But he is certainly the sweetest."_

_"You have so much more to learn about him..." Tomoyo shook her head, smiling softly. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. "Well, we've got to get to class, so let's go." Tomoyo said, as they both gathered their bags and headed into the building._

_End Flashback_

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, as he nibbled at her lip, feeling herself being pushed against the door. The door however, swung open, almost causing the two to fall. Syaoran quickly regained his balance, and caught Sakura before she was able to hit the floor.

"That was close." Syaoran said, staring at Sakura, as he pulled her back onto her feet.

"Oh my, are you two all right? I was wondering what the ruckus was all about." Chiyo said, appearing quickly at the doorway.

"Uhm.. Y-yeah.." Sakura said, as Syaoran let her go. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her shirt, looking back briefly at Chiyo, and smiled.

"We're fine, Chiyo-san... Arigato." Syaoran said smiling, as he nudged Sakura into the home.

"All right then.." Chiyo said, grinning, as she went back on her way.

Syaoran closed the door behind them, letting out a sigh of relief.

Sakura laughed softly, as she removed her sandals. "Arigato.. For catching me you know?"

Syaoran removed his sandals, stepping toward Sakura, and took her hand. "Well, someone has to be there to catch you when you fall." Syaoran said, pulling her in close again, and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Sakura smiled, as she stared at Syaoran. "You've always said the sweetest things…. Syaoran-kun." Allowing another kiss to occur.

"Hmm.. So.." Syaoran said, as he took a step backwards toward the living room, tugging at her hand softly to follow. "What is this about clubbing Tomoyo-chan mentioned?" He asked, sitting on the couch, while pulling her down next to him.

"Well, once a month, we'll go to the club for one of our weekend get-togethers. Dress up real nice, dancing, and drinking. Fun stuff." Sakura smiled. "It's just that tonight happens to be that night… And I won't end up dancing with a stranger.. Or the girls as much I hope." Sakura laid her head against his arm, as he leaned back into a more comfortable position.

"Well, that shouldn't be too difficult now." Syaoran smiled, and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Sakura laughed softly, "That's true. It _shouldn't_ be."

--

"Really? Why do I get this top? Seriously." Sakura pouted, as the other four girls stood behind her, looking at her, and her reflection.

"Cause you're sexy honey." Tomoyo stated, fixing the knot.

"Really? My chest is about to spill out." Sakura adjusted the top, trying to hold herself in.

"The 'girls' just need some air, and attention, that's all." Tomoyo laughed softly, and giggles from the others ensued.

"You look _fine._" Rika exaggerated the last word, hinting at its other meaning.

"Well, I don't see any of you wearing this." Sakura stared at her reflection, examining the top she wore. The bust was gathered in the middle, a round rhinestone drawing attention with a dangling chain, (even though her chest seemed to be drawing more.) For the body of the top.. There wasn't much, other than its shoulder straps. But two long, thick strips of cloth hung from the back, criss-crossed on the front of her body, wrapping around her hip once before gathering on the right side of her hip, tied in a knot, while the ends dangled.

"That's because we already had our outfits plan.. We always do yours last minute." Tomoyo giggled, reaching out to fix a few curls sticking out.

"What a way to impress the new boyfriend though." Chiharu's smile was anything but nice.

Sakura sighed, studying herself still in the mirror. Her hair was down, parted to the side, curls raining down the sides of her head. A pair of silver winged earrings hung from her ears, a touch of make-up and lip-gloss on her lips.

"Who knew ripped jeans could be so sexy?" Naoko said, staring at the few rips and tears adorning Sakura's jeans.

"Why is there a rip just underneath my butt anyways?" Sakura glared their way, through the mirrored reflection.

"Ohhohoho." Tomoyo's giggles were heard again. "You have a cute tush, it's just an added effect."

Sakura's eyebrow rose, "Really? I'm not _that_ gullible."

"You'd be surprised." Rika said softly, grinning.

"Getting me a few times in our years together doesn't mean I'm _that_ gullible." Sakura turned around to face the girls. "Well, then let's get me some heels and get going.. Since everyone else is in a dress or a skirt, and I get the slutty shirt. "

"Stop being the prettiest then, besides, that top you wore at the shoot today _was_ your dress. You just needed a new outfit." Tomoyo said, sticking her tongue out, as the other girls nodded in agreement.

"I'm not that pretty." Sakura said, as they all retreated back toward Tomoyo's bedroom.

"Oh please, honey. You've already scored yourself the hottest man on Earth!" Tomoyo laughed.

--

The music grew loud, pounding into the building, as if to make it move in one with the bodies. Eyes wandered, drinks were out, chatting and laughter heard passing on the winds flying in through the opening doors.

"They're always late." Terada sighed, taking a drink of his beer in hand.

"True.. But they always turn out looking magnificent." Eriol leaned against the bar, keeping his eye on the door.

"I haven't been clubbing in a while.." Syaoran said, looking over at Eriol, twirling the straw around his mint mojito.

"Ah, well, the girls love it, so we say it's all right and go once a month at least. No more than two, it's not exactly my cup of tea either." Eriol pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"Yes well, the 'cup of tea' came from-" Takashi's words quickly stopped by a woman's hand covering his mouth.

"This is _especially_ not the time to start your stories. I mean it." Chiharu said sternly, letting her hand fall free from his face.

"Hello, my beautiful wife." Takashi grinned.

"Ah, well, you ladies all certainly look lovely tonight." Eriol said, staring at the other four women standing nearby. His eyes stopping on the very women who enamored him in every way. Finally, each woman stepped off, heading for her rightful man nearby.

He stared, just as he always had, his eyes gliding the length of her body, only to repeat itself upon reaching the end. She was beautiful, there was no doubt, and all the staring eyes from the crown certainly didn't help either. He smiled, as her emerald eyes met his, and he reached out. Her hand went into his, as he brought it up to his mouth, his warm lips pressing into the knuckles of her hand.

"Hello beautiful." Syaoran's deep voice came out soft and true, as Sakura's blush crept up her face.

"Well, you are certainly one to be called 'handsome,' hmm?"

Dark wash jeans, not too loose, certainly not tight, his white dress shirt, sleeves wrapped around his strong arms, stopping at his forearms, rolled up. It wasn't buttoned all the way through, allowing just a bit of his chiseled chest to peak out, still proving that he was something underneath it all. A black tie adorned his neck, purposely loose for the fashion.

Sakura smiled, as she placed her hands around the back of his neck, and pulled him down to her height. Their foreheads touched, causing a chill to run through their bodies.

"As long as you believe I am worthy to keep by your side.." A single hand cupped her face, "Then I am all for it." Syaoran said softly, his lips brushing against hers. Without a tiny bit of resistance, her lips parted, and it was his for the taking. Short and sweet, their kiss ended quickly.

"See? I told you! KAWAII!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Very kawaii." Rika smiled.

"It's almost as if they've been together for years.." Chiharu stated softly.

"Agreed." Naoko nodded.

"Ooh, this is a good song!" Tomoyo shouted, dragging Eriol away into the swaying crowd.

"Wait for us!" Chiharu said, pulling Takashi from the bar.

Naoko looked over at Rika, their eyes agreeing, as they dragged Hiro and Terada onto the dance floor.

Syaoran and Sakura stared as everyone disappeared into the crowd, their bodies molding into the masses as it moved endlessly.

"Hmm, care to dance?" The emeralds in her eyes reflecting off the club lights.

"I'm a terrible dancer babe." Syaoran chuckled, a smile on his face.

"Oh? Well, you can always learn if it's true." She grabbed his hand, leading them through the crowd, finding a space big enough for the two. Backing into him, she released his arms, swaying her hips softly side to side against him. Her arms came up around his neck, as his hands brushed softly down her arms and body, resting on her hips.

He caught the rhythm, moving his body with hers, his lips neared her ears, "Is this how you always move?" He whispered, never breaking the movement.

She smiled, as her hands released the hold from around his neck, and turned around. Her right hand grasped the tie, pulling him in close, "Only with the girls normally.. But, I suppose the situation is different now."

A wink and kiss caught him off guard, the warm lips enveloping his senses, as her tongue slid across his upper lip, causing his lips to part. He welcomely accepted the intrusion of her seeking tongue, savoring the feel, as he pulled her close.

_Flashback_

"_Interesting.." He thought, as he pushed the glasses back up the bridge of his nose. He looked around, surveying the new school he was forced to transfer to, midway through his junior year. A two-story building separated into five sections, housing the different school departments. _

"_Ah, Li, this is Kinomoto Sakura, she will be your guide for the day." The principal said, as a beautiful girl around his age walked toward them, waving and smiling. _

"_Ohayo. My name is Kinomoto Sakura, but please just call me Sakura." The girl said, smiling happily as she held out her hand._

"_Li Syaoran." He said, as he shook her hand softly._

"_Shall we then? I think you'll like it here." Sakura said, leading the way."_

"_I hope so.." He thought, as he followed the beautiful girl named Sakura._

_End Flashback_

He nipped at her lip softly, causing Sakura to giggle, their kiss breaking.

"Save it for the bedroom honey." Tomoyo peeped in, as the rest of the group was staring at the two before them.

Sakura turned to face her voice, blushing slightly at the crowd of friends that had formed. "You guys are so terrible." Sakura said softly, her hand slipping into Syaoran's.

"You'll forgive me! Come on, drinks on us!" Tomoyo said, leading the group back to the bar.

* * *

Like it?  
Cool beans.

Stunninglythere


End file.
